Draven the Gallade
Draven is a main character of the ''Legend's Wake'' series. He first appeared in Legend's Wake, and has appeared in every main series game after that. He is a Pokémon with abilities different from other Gallade, called a Gala Pokémon. History Draven was King Entei's first student in his program to train Gala Pokémon into warriors. The king had found Draven when he was a Kirlia. Draven had always known of his powers when since birth, but it wasn't until later when his head turned gray. The part of Castle Town he lived in especially hated Gala Pokémon. He was kicked out and went on to live in the slums of the royal city. He went to the king, hoping that he would help him. King Entei began training him. The Kirlia showed much growth throughout the process. He became a master at all forms of martial arts known to Pokémon. He trained each day with a positive attitude and unwillingness to give up. When Draven's training was finally over, King Entei gave him a Dawn Stone for doing so well. Thus, the Kirlia evolved into a Gallade, gaining the blades on his elbows. After his evolution, King Entei trained him to lead the new generation of Guardians, which would include a Grovyle, an Elekid, an Excadrill, a Monferno, and a Taillow. Draven started working with these five Pokémon. With his training, he got the Elekid, Monferno, and Taillow to evolve. He assisted the king with training a Riolu named Skyler. The Riolu showed potential, but he didn't take his training seriously. One night, Skyler ran away. Draven, Jett, Ryker, Maxen, Axel, and Beretta went after him. They eventually reunited with Skyler, who had befriended a Piplup and a Servine. While Dravem and the new Guardians were searching for Skyler, they met a Druddigon named Drax, a Blastoise named Blaster, and a Sneasel named Ronan. Now with a much bigger group, they were ready to defeat the evil Zoroark sorceress named Sheeva. They eventually found her and defeated her once and for all. With the threat destroyed, the Guardians disbanded, but Draven promised he would return if needed. Personality Draven is noble and kind-hearted. His morality is complicated—he does not fight anyone who doesn't deserve it. One of his styles of fighting (and as well as part of his gameplay) is that he won't attack unless he is attacked first. After that, he strikes relentlessly, showing no mercy. He does this because he doesn't believe that his opponents should die/lose without being able to try. When he's against foes stronger than himself, he will abandon this moral belief and try to get the first hit. Draven has been known to be quite a gentleman. He says "please" and "thank you" more than all the other characters combined, and he has perfect manners. His politeness has made him quite popular with female Pokémon. He can be flirty at times with his compliments and witty remarks, but his gentleman behavior is what wins female Pokémon over. He is a master strategist. He is capable of forming perfect plans to take out enemies, invade villain territory, or form raids. He can learn many things about his enemies—like fighting style, attack patterns, etc.—just by watching them for a few seconds. The more he fights a foe, the more he learns about them. He will also watch his teammates so he can learn about their strengths and weaknesses, then give them battle advice on how to bring out the strengths and hide the weaknesses. Draven also has a protective side to his personality. He cares deeply about his Guardian teammates and will do anything in his power to not let any challenge overcome them. He is protective of small, weak Pokémon that can't fend for themselves, as he might escort them out of a burning forest or a crumbling mountain. One of his best traits is the ability to lead. When coupled with ability to strategize, he is possible one of the best leaders in the Fantendoverse. He knows how to work with multiple teammates, he is able to get to know his teammates, he is compassionate, and he likes working with others. This makes him an all-around great leader. Game Appearances *'Legend's Wake' — His first appearance. He is one of the best characters in the game. When he is an ally, his default Role is . Moves Category:Fan Characters Category:Males Category:Good Characters Category:Leaders Category:Pokémon Characters Category:Psychic Pokémon Category:Fighting Pokémon Category:Legend's Wake Category:VictoryStar